Cat Black
by Sora Vasconcelos
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un Agente Secreto, él vive actualmente en Japón en el año 3023 y es un guerrero excepcional, con grandes habilidades para su trabajo. Este fic es un AU, donde el protagonista es Yuri Plisetsky, esta historia tendra leve yaoi, pero no tanta ya que nos enfocaremos en la vida de Yuri. *Fic basado en el video juego de perfect dark n64*
1. Prologo

**Cat Black.**

 _Prologo._

 _ **Historia de: Yuri Plisetsky.**_

Información del agente Yuri Plisetsky.

Nombre: Yuri Plisetsky.

Nombre Clave: Cat Black.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 1 de Marzo del 3000.

Edad: 23.

Lugar de Nacimiento: Moscu, Rusia.

Altura: 1.63 cm

Tipo de Sangre: B

Familia: Nikolai Plisetsky (Abuelo)

Cargo: Agente, Caza recompensas

Arma: Falcon 2, Falcon 2 (silenciador)

Estilo de Pelea: Estilo Persona.

Yuri Plisetsky es un Agente Secreto, él vive actualmente en Japón en el año 3023 y es un guerrero excepcional, con grandes habilidades para su trabajo, es un chico bastante impulsivo, por lo cual lo lleva a cometer locuras en sus misiones, aunque esto lo compensa con sus misiones y su gran talento que pose.

Su madre murió durante el parto, y su padre había desaparecido, quedando al cuidado de su abuelo.

Yuri no fue muy fuerte cuando nació, de hecho tuvo que someterse a un tratamiento especial, debido a que su medula ósea no era muy resistente, y no fue hasta los 5 años que pudo caminar por sí mismo.

Desde que pudo ponerse en pie su abuelo lo entreno de forma estricta, ya que su abuelo era un caza recompensas llamado Nikolai Plisetsky.

Yuri siempre vivió a la sombra de su abuelo, y lo acompañaba a misiones importantes, esto ocasionó que Yuri se le hiciera difícil confiar en la gente.

Yuri fue educado en Moscú, Rusia, y fue su lugar de nacimiento, aunque al poco tiempo fue a vivir a Japón.

Mientras ayudaba a su abuelo a capturar gente en misiones, fue internado en una escuela de Tokyo, donde no pudo acostumbrarse a la disciplina que allí existía, al poco tiempo de entrar fue expulsado, por golpear a un abusón en la escuela.

Sus primeras misiones serias fueron alado de su abuelo, quien lo acompañada a detener a Takeshi, un científico que encontró un artefacto muy extraño en alguna parte de África.

Takeshi tenía como epicentro a Moscú, por lo cual la familia Plisetsky vuelve a su país natal para detener a Takeshi.

Y el artefacto que fue encontrado les daba extraños poderes a las personas y eran un peligro enorme, Takeshi descubrió que ese aparato fue construido por los ¨Maians¨, luego de eso muere Takeshi, y la corporación más importante del mundo es decir ¨Eirian¨, captura a Nikolai para sacar información de la civilización y del artefacto.

Yuri fue a buscar a su abuelo, y resulta ser encontrado en el palacio Nikiforov, cual es la familia fundadora de Eirian, pero el heredero de la familia asesino al abuelo de Yuri.

En ese momento Yuri conoce al Instituto Giacometti quienes querían destruir a los Nikiforov, y como ambos querían destruir a la familia Nikiforov, decidieron unir fuerzas.

Como consecuencia Yuri liquida a la familia como venganza por el asesinato de su abuelo.

Después de eso, Yuri se uniría al Instituto de Giacometti, donde entreno sin descanso.

Fue tanto su habilidad que demostró que se hizo merecedor de su nombre clave, Cat Black, y gracias a ello le asignaron más y más misiones, la más importante de su vida ha sido…. La que conoceremos.

 **Información.**

 _Instituto Giacometti._

Públicamente es una organización dedicada a la investigación y desarrollo.

Secretamente, es una agencia de espionaje. Aun mas secretamente, la ¨nueva¨ tecnología que distribuyen está basada a menudo en tecnología Maian, con la intención de acelerar el primer contacto amistoso entre las razas humanas y Maians.

A lo largo de su negocio el instituto ha creado sus propios equipos de inteligencia los cuales superan al gobierno mismo. Con equipos de hackers profesionales y operativos en cubierta, listos para obtener información necesaria para todas sus operaciones.

Además contiene una pequeña subsidiaria de producción de armas, que no se compara con la competencia de la compañía centrada en el ejército, Eirian.

 _Eirian Cop._

El Eirian Cop es una organización que se especializa en servicios militares, la investigación y la producción comercial de sus contratistas.

Encabezado por el CEO, Seung Gill Lee, el ascenso de la Corporación está aislado en el misterio, pero ahora es bien conocido por sus enormes proyectos de financiación y actividades militares privadas.

Sin embargo, también era conocido por sus actividades criminales poco fiables, que lo habían puesto bajo el punto de mira del Instituto Giacomettic, que inició investigaciones sobre sus prácticas.

La organización tiene su propia base de personal, que incluye un equipo de investigación importante, un ejército de personal militar capacitado, guardaespaldas personales y una flota de vehículos venerables.

 _Maian._

Alienígenas que son un poco más bajos que los humanos, extremadamente inteligentes, viven cientos de años y son amistosos, Han supervisado a los humanos durante cientos de años.

Los Maian también son conocidos como los ¨Grises¨.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: Misión 1 _Central Eirian Cop._

 _ **Tipo de Misión: Infiltración.**_

Una noche en el año 3023 un científico de Eirian Cop. El doctor Yuuri Katsuki, entro en contacto con el Instituto Giacometti solicitando apoyo para escapar, ya que había puesto objeciones a unas acciones moralmente dudosas del proyecto al que se le había asignado, y Eirian Cop lejos de despedirlo estaba planeando restructurarlo mentalmente para que encontrara ético el trabajo.

Esa misión de rescate fue asignado a un primerizo agente llamado Yuri Plisetsky, el cual tenía de nombre clave Cat Black.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- pregunta Yuri el cual iba en el Lanzadera el cual volaba e iba muy rápido.

Yuri se dirigía a Eirian Cop muy rápido tanto que Yuri estuvo a punto de caerse de su asiento más de una ocasión.

-si no sacamos al doctor Katsuki esta noche, Eirian le lavara el cerebro, y perderemos nuestra mejor oportunidad de descubrir las intenciones de Eirian Cop- escucho Yuri en su comunicador, el que hablaba con él era su jefe del Instituto Giacometti, Christophe Giacometti.

-¿Son todos prescindibles?-pregunto el rubio en forma de broma.

-¡NO BROMES!, tienes que ser cuidadoso Yuri- se molestó Chris con el ruso –las llaves código solo funcionan cuando el propietario está vivo… Si lo matas la llave es inútil, los guardias armados son otra cosa por supuesto- le explica la situación al agente.

Christophe Giacometti es un científico/emprendedor y fundador del Instituto Giacometti, el cual lleva el apellido de su familia.

El planifica todas las misiones de sus agentes y controla cada operación desde su oficina. Con un gusto un tanto peculiar en la ropa, ya que a menudo se le ve con ropa muy ajustada y muy extravagante. Por razones desconocidas, Chris tiene un gran rencor contra Eirian Cop.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el objetivo?- el rubio se refiere al doctor Katsuki.

-debes bajar todo el edificio hasta la planta baja- el piloto del Lanzadera le entrega a Yuri un mapa de Eirian Cop, y noto que había un tipo de subsuelo en el edificio –el doctor Katsuki estará en el laboratorio de investigaciones en algún lugar del subsuelo-

-¿Cómo le reconoceré?-pregunta Yuri mirando un holograma que salía de su comunicador y miraba los objetivos que tenía que realizar, los cuales eran:

Desactivar puerto interno de seguridad,

Obtener el collar-código.

Descargar los ficheros del proyecto.

Desactivar puertos externos.

Entrar en el laboratorio.

-no tenemos ninguna imagen grabada, y no hemos encontrado ficheros oficiales- dijo Chris en un tono de seriedad.

-en pocas palabras- decía Yuri mientras se abría la compuerta del Lanzadera y el piloto soltó una cuerda para que bajara –tengo que preguntar por el –se acerca a la cuerda.

-lo lamento, todo lo que tenemos es su nombre, buena suerte Cat Black –se había terminado la comunicación y Yuri bajo por la cuerda y cayó en el helipuerto y vio como el Lanzadera se iba, mientras el sacaba su arma, la Falcon 2 y le coloco el silenciador.

Yuri comenzó a bajar por unas rampas metálicas para poder entrar por una puerta que había arriba, pero cuando bajo por completo las escaleras vio un guardia que llevaba armas y estaba de espaldas, así que con su arma le dio un tiro desde atrás.

Estuvo observando la puerta y noto una cámara de seguridad, así que para que no lo vieran le disparo y lo destruyo y así pudo entrar.

Ya adentro noto un gran ventilador, parecía ser la ventilación del edificio. Antes de avanzar más, Yuri miraba hacia las paredes y vio otras dos cámaras las cuales destruyo como la anterior, y después bajo por unas pequeñas escaleras recibiendo un comunicado de Chris.

-estamos obteniendo una lectura positiva- escucho la voz de Chris, eso quería decir que el puerto interno de seguridad estaba cerca.

Yuri empezó a buscar y vio hacia la izquierda donde estaba el ventilador, y vio un monitor y supo que ese era el puerto interno de seguridad, así que allí coloco con cuidado la ¨Mina ECM¨, el cual emitió una señal anulando el dispositivo de seguridad.

-objetivo 1, completado- dijo Yuri al comunicador para que fuera escuchado.

-ahora obtén el collar/código, recuerda no mates al portador- le dijo Chris por el comunicador.

-saben por lo menos, ¿Quién tiene el collar/código?- pregunto Yuri mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la siguiente habitación.

-Seung Gil Lee- Yuri al escuchar ese nombre soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

-de todos los seres vivos del planeta, tenía que ser el- dijo con enojo mientras bajaba unas escaleras para llegar a la planta donde estaba la oficina de Seung Gil.

Seung Gil Lee es un chico de 29 años, es de corea del sur, él es el director de la corporación Eirian. Es muy adicto al poder; detesta ser subordinado de nadie. Odia perder la iniciativa. No muestra ninguna clase de escrúpulos si con ellos consigue superarse en su competición con Christophe Giacometti, al cual aborrece.

Yuri ya había bajado por completo y pasó por una puerta, antes de entrar reviso el perímetro, y pudo ver a dos guardias armados, Yuri tomo su arma, y espero a que un guardia se acercara y le disparo, y rápidamente al otro, al cual le había disparado por la espalda, a Yuri le parecia un acto de cobardía disparar por detrás pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ya con el perímetro libre pudo analizar mejor el lugar, pudo ver un piso con unas ventanas enormes que adornaban todas las paredes, tenía muchas plantas, una pequeña computadora en una mesa, con alfombra y decorados en las paredes.

Mientras Yuri caminaba por la habitación recibió un comunicado de Chris.

-estas en la misma planta que la oficina de Seung- dijo Chris.

-recibido- dijo Yuri cortando la comunicación.

Yuri vio una pequeña pasarela que llevaba a una puerta doble de madera, y ascensores a cada lado, era más que obvio que esa era la oficina de Seung, así que quería abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

-demonios-se queja Yuri.

Se separa de la puerta intentando buscar una llave, un botón o un interruptor pero no vio nada, así que pensó en la computadora que había visto, corrió hacia la computadora pero no hacía nada importante, pero noto un interruptor así que lo encendió y se escuchó que se abría una cerradura, era la de la puerta.

Yuri sonrió y entro a la oficina.

Al entrar vio a Seung con una mujer muy igual al coreano, al escuchar que se abría la puerta vieron a Yuri, quien les estaba apuntando con su arma.

-¿Quién eres tú y que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Seung confundido.

-¡CUIDADO TIENE UN ARMA!-grito la mujer y corre en una esquina de la habitación.

-veamos cómo te las arreglas con la seguridad- cuando Seung se movió y Yuri le apunto.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!-grito mientras se acercaba a Seung.

-vamos niño, tu no me vas a disparar- se ríe un poco - tú necesitas esto, ¿no?- dice mostrando su collar y Yuri se molestó –ves no me vas a disparar, te vas a arrepentir de esta intrusión niño- todas esas palabras estaban molestando a Yuri.

Quería dispararle pero iba a arruinar toda la misión, pero lo miraba con burla, porque no le podía asesinar, así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación.

Tomo su arma y noqueo a Seung dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, y al ver lo que hizo el rubio la mujer se asustó y empezó a gritar.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HIJO?, ASESINO!-le grita muy histérica la mujer.

-ya cállese- se acerca a la mujer y le pega de la misma forma dejándola inconsciente –dios que ruidosa-se queja y va con Seung y le quita el collar/llave.

-objetivo 2, completado- comunica Yuri a Chris.

-ahora descarga los ficheros del proyecto de Eirian- le comunico Chris.

-¿y donde esta eso?-pregunta Yuri dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-según nuestros informes, los ficheros están en el segundo piso-

-bien, entonces será fácil- se aleja del ascensor y va a una puerta donde habían unas escaleras que lo guiaba al segundo piso.

-no lo creo Yuri, la información está en una computadora, y vas a ocupar una contraseña.

-demonios, y supongo que no sabes la contraseña, ¿verdad?- dice Yuri sin salir de la zona de las escaleras.

-no, pero alguien en el edificio lo sabe- le comunica.

-¿y quién es?-pregunta Yuri molesto.

-es el ejecutivo a cargo del proyecto del doctor Katsuki, él se encuentra en el tercer piso, búscalo y dile que quieres acceder a los ficheros de su proyecto-

-bien, yo me encargo- corta la llamada y se puso analizar la situación.

El estúpido ejecutivo estaba en el tercer piso y la computadora está en el segundo, y lo más probable es que haya muchos tipos armados que serían un gran problema y más si llevaba al ejecutivo al segundo piso lo podían matar o podía escapar.

No quedaba de otra, tenía que deshacerse de los idiotas del segundo piso, y luego ir al tercer piso e ir por el ejecutivo.

Así que fue al segundo piso, y justo como pensaba había muchos guardias y armados, los cuales no fueron problema para Yuri.

Mientras revisaba todos los pasillos destruía todas las cámaras con su arma.

-bien, esta todo cubierto, ahora por el idiota-baja al tercer piso.

Al igual que el segundo piso, había muchos guardias, pero no tantos como antes, todo estaba siendo fácil, pero, hasta que llego a una habitación escucho un teléfono celular, ese ruido venia de una de las oficinas, se acercó a la que provenía ese ruido y escucho una voz de un hombre.

-sí, sí, estoy de acuerdo, la personalidad es prescindible en este caso- parece que estaba hablando con su jefe o algo así, Yuri decidió quedarse allí para escuchar –no, puedo empezar el proceso desde el terminal de mi oficina, y borrar los ficheros necesarios al mismo tiempo- ¿borrar los ficheros?, demonios él podía arruinar toda la misión –empezare enseguida, adiós- se escuchó que colgaba el celular.

En eso el tipo salió de la oficina y al ver a Yuri apuntándole con un arma se asustó.

-¡AYUDA, INTRUSO!-grita el tipo y luego salió corriendo y Yuri lo siguió –seguridad, ¡AYÚDENME!- grita el tipo al ver que era seguido por Yuri.

El tipo no se detuvo hasta que Yuri lo tomo del brazo y le pega el arma a la cabeza.

-tengo un problema de contraseñas, y tú eres el hombre que puede ayudarme con ellos- dijo Yuri en voz baja pero el tipo lo escucho –quiero que me lleves a los ficheros y me dejes entrar a la base de datos- le ordeno Yuri en un tono amenazante.

-bien, pero no dispares- pide el hombre con miedo y empezó a caminar con Yuri detrás de él.

El hombre seguía caminando por las oficinas y el hombre entro al elevador y también entro Yuri sin dejar de apuntarlo.

Al subir un piso Yuri salió caminando de espaldas para no perder de vista al tipo, y este último siguió caminando, y se dirigió a una habitación que estaba al final del pasillo.

Esa habitación era muy amplia donde había un gran ventanal que daba una vista hermosa a la ciudad, y habían dos escritorios trasparentes, en uno de ellos había una gran pila de documentos sin importancia, y en el otro había una computadora y el hombre se acerca a la computadora y empieza a teclear.

Yuri solo pensaba que golpe podía darle porque era más que obvio que iba arruinar la misión, tal vez podía hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Seung.

-estoy… estoy entrando ahora- si podía darle el mismo golpe, después de todo no confiaba en nadie, desde hace mucho, y este tipo no iba a ser la excepción.

-bien, estoy dentro…-Yuri pudo ver que había puesto la contraseña y ya estaba en los ficheros.

-gracias, idiota- lo golpea con el arma dejándolo inconsciente.

El ejecutivo estaba inconsciente en la silla del escritorio y le estorbaba a Yuri así que lo patio, y lo dejo en el suelo.

Yuri se acercó a la computadora y empezó a descargar los ficheros con el ¨conector de datos¨.

El conector de datos se comunica a los hackers del Instituto Giacometti, gracias a ellos Yuri puede romper cerraduras electrónicas, también puede introducir un virus informático o acceder a bases de datos de computadoras.

Después de unos segundos descargo por completo la información necesaria.

-objetivo 3, completado- dice Yuri al comunicador.

-perfecto Yuri, pero el sistema de seguridad está activo de nuevo-le comunica Chris y eso molesto mucho a Yuri.

-demonios, ¿y cómo voy a entrar al elevador sin que se den cuenta que estoy aquí?-pregunta Yuri saliendo de la oficina.

-calma Yuri, hay un puerto de seguridad en la parte baja del edificio, desactívalo antes de llegar al ascensor del laboratorio, según la información que tenemos están en el mismo piso- le informo y cuando termino de hablar Yuri corrió hacia el elevador.

Yuri se subió al elevador y fue hacia al último piso, y mientras bajaba solo pensaba en cómo podía salir de ese lugar, y esperaba que fuera fácil, pero no lo iba a ser.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar, así que saco otra arma una más fuerte llamada CMP150, la cual es una pequeña ametralladora con un ritmo de fuego muy rápido, y como podía haber muchos guardias también ayudaba que se recargaba muy rápido.

Yuri estaba más que listo para acabar con ellos.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor Yuri salió, e hizo lo mejor que pudo para que no lo vieran pero fue un fracaso porque cuando salió fue a unas escaleras que daban a la planta inferior del piso, y al bajar todos los guardias fueron tras él.

Se asustó al ver muchos, pero el rubio ha estado en situaciones más difíciles eso no era nada comparado a otras veces.

Poco a poco los guardias fueron cayendo uno a uno, la planta baja en ese momento estaba despejado.

Ahora a buscar el puerto de seguridad, ¿Dónde está?, ni idea.

-Chris, ¿Dónde está el puerto de seguridad?-pregunta buscando algún monitor o una puerta.

-no lo sabemos, solo se que está en ese lugar, busca bien- Chris corto la comunicación.

Perfecto, ahora a buscar por todos los rincones de la planta.

Pero no encontraba nada, solo veía un piso grande con el símbolo de Eirian Cop en grande, muchos cuadros, un gran escritorio con documentos sin importancia, y una computadora.

El ruso ya estaba empezando a molestarse, no podía ir a los laboratorios sin desactivar el puerto de seguridad.

Pero, mientras buscaba se acercó a una esquina de la planta baja y se acercó a una pared, y pudo escuchar un ruido atrás de la puerta.

El pequeño se confundió un poco, pero luego de pensar un poco lo entendió.

Si el primer puerto de seguridad estaba cerca de las escaleras del helipuerto, donde no iban las personas que iban a Eirian Cop; así que no se impresionaría si el otro estaba escondido, por así decirlo, si el puerto estaría escondido sería razonable que estuviera detrás de esa pared.

Yuri golpeo la pared y se escuchó como si fuera una puerta, así que era una pared falsa, no, era una puerta secreta.

Así que el pequeño deslizo la puerta y pudo abrirla, y al abrirla pudo ver muchos monitores, parecía ser el centro de toda la energía de la empresa.

-encontré el centro de energía- dijo en el comunicador para informarle a Chris.

-perfecto, debe estar allí el puerto de seguridad- le dijo Chris mientras Yuri buscaba con la mirada, y pudo ver que en una esquina cerca del piso había un pequeño monitor, era el puerto de seguridad.

-allí esta- se inclina un poco y saca la ¨Mina ECM¨ y lo coloca –objetivo 4, completado-

-perfecto, ahora al elevador- Chris corta la comunicación.

Yuri camino por otra puerta que en realidad era el ascensor, era tiempo de llegar al laboratorio.

Llego al ascensor y oprime el botón que lo lleva al laboratorio, y lentamente se empezó a cerrar las puertas, y el joven rubio había completado la misión.

-objetivo 5, completado, misión completada- comunica Yuri mientras bajaba con el ascensor.

 _Estatus de Misión: Completada._

 _Estatus de Agente: Activo._

 _Tiempo de Misión: 9:34_

 _Muertos: 36_

 _Precisión: 50.2%_

 _Total de disparos: 239_

 _Disp. Cabeza: 19_

 _Disp. Cuerpo: 58_

 _Disp. Miembros: 23_

 _Otros: 3_


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: Misión 1: Laboratorio Eirian Cop.

 _ **Tipo de Misión: Investigación.**_

Objetivos de la misión:

Holografiar isotopos radioactivos.

Iniciar ciclo de mantenimiento de seguridad.

Detener los experimentos.

Obtener experimentos tecnológicos.

Localizar al Dr. Yuuri.

El elevador ya había llegado al laboratorio y había un guardia afuera, el cual al escuchar el sonido del elevador se puso firme, porque podría ser Seung o cualquier otro jefe.

Pero, en el momento en el que se abrió el ascensor no había nada, estaba vacío.

Eso era extraño, el ascensor solo baja si alguien lo llama.

Entro al elevador pero no vio nada, todo eso era muy raro.

Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de irse, el guardia cayó al suelo, había quedado inconsciente, y quedo así por un golpe que había recibido.

Y ese golpe fue provocado por Yuri, el cual estaba escondido en la parte de arriba del ascensor.

Había unas rejillas en la parte de arriba, se había escondido allí, porque era más que obvio que iba a haber alguien allí, y había acertado.

Fue fácil, solo tuvo que golpearlo con su arma que esta vez era la Falcon 2, solo era una pistola estándar.

La Falcon 2 tiene una gran precisión y una buena rapidez de disparo, lo único malo que tenía era su cargador de balas la cual era muy pequeña, pero Yuri no se quejaba, era mejor eso que nada.

Pero ahora Yuri tenía que seguir, y eso hizo.

El ruso fue hacia la izquierda del lugar, la cual casi no había nada de iluminación, las paredes eran de color café, los pisos eran marrones y el techo estaba hecho de metal.

Yuri llego a un pasillo y al final había una puerta, la puerta era mecánica, de color plateado, para abrir la puerta había que oprimir un interruptor que tenía la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con 5 guardias armados, eso sorprendió al rubio, pero los derroto fácilmente.

La habitación en donde estaban los guardias era un lugar muy elegante, donde había un vidrio trasparente y se podía ver un escritorio con un PC y alado de este había una planta, a pesar de que Eirian Cop, era una compañía muy avariciosa, tenía buen sentido de la decoración, o eso pensaba Yuri.

Pero no era el momento de admirar la habitación, así que avanzo y fue a otra puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con una habitación muy amplia, donde se encontraba 3 puertas, una de ellas era como la del pasillo largo, pero las otras dos eran muy grandes, y eran iguales a la primera puerta, y se abría de la misma manera.

Camino hacia la puerta de la derecha, cruzo 3 puertas y llego a una sala verde, el rubio intento entrar, pero con solo poner un pie en ella empezó a marearse.

Su comunicador sonó y detecto una señal de peligro, la habitación tenia material radioactiva.

-¡SAL, YURI!, los niveles radioactivos son muy altas- grito Chris por el comunicador y Yuri hizo caso.

-demonios, ¿ahora qué hago?-pregunta Yuri molesto.

-usa la cámara espía, solo toma una fotografía-

Yuri uso la cámara espía para obtener una fotografía de los isotopos. Ya que el doctor Yuuri había conectado los isotopos a una mejora del actual escudo tecnológico experimental, la cual estaba presente en los laboratorios, y el Instituto Giacometti necesitaba por lo menos una foto de eso.

El dispositivo llamado cámara espía es una cámara de video que se puede manejar a control remoto, y esta tenía una doble función que puede hacer holografías.

Yuri saco la cámara espía y lo llevo a los isotopos y lo fotografío, y regreso la cámara espía y la guardo.

-objetivo 1, completado- comunica Yuri.

-perfecto Yuri, en estos momentos te voy a comunicar con nuestro hacker, ve a la sala donde está el mantenimiento de seguridad- corto la comunicación Chris.

Yuri regreso a la habitación de antes, y se dirigió a la puerta normal, estaba hasta el fondo a la derecha cuando salió de la habitación anterior.

Entro a la sala, y siguió avanzando por ese lugar, la cual estaba a un más oscura, solamente en cada esquina había una pequeña luz.

Pero, lo único que no faltaba eran los guardias armados, y como estaba oscuro era difícil de verlos, y no los pudo ver y eso provoco que fuera herido por casi todos los guardias, pero al fin pudo llegar al final.

Llego hasta una puerta que decía _**Sector Uno**_.

Abrió la puerta y llego a una sala, donde había muchos tubos, cables y tres monitores grandes.

En ese momento recibió una llamada del hacker del instituto.

-escucha Yuri, debes reprogramar al robot, es pequeño pero te ayudara mucho- dijo mientras Yuri observaba al pequeño robot el cual estaba en el piso.

El robot tenía la apariencia de una esfera de color blanco, tenía unos detalles negros, y como era de esperar, tenía el logo de Eirian Cop, el hacker tenía razón, era pequeño no podía creer que ese robot lo podía ayudar.

-bien, ¿y cómo hago eso?- pregunto mientras miraba los monitores.

-al fondo del pasillo hay un monitor, reprograma ese- Yuri corrió hacia ese lugar y reprograma al robot y reprogramo al robot con ayuda de su conector de datos- ahora, activa al robot, hazlo con el monitor del medio- lo hizo y cuando lo logro el robot se empezó a mover.

-objetivo 2, completado- comunica Yuri, y lo vuelven a comunicar con Chris.

-perfecto, ahora a detener los experimentos, en total son tres, y vas a necesitar ayuda de científicos- cuando Chris le aviso de eso, Yuri soltó un largo suspiro, odiaba tratar con idiotas.

.genial, ahora tengo que aguantar unos idiotas- sale del _**Sector Uno**_ y fue al _**Sector Dos**_ , que estaba en la habitación amplia, y era la otra puerta grande.

-trata de no apuntarlos mucho, porque pueden llamar a seguridad, y eso sería malo para ti- eso molesto a Yuri.

-bien tratare de ser niño bueno- llego al _**Sector Dos**_ y llego a una habitación con un largo pasillo y en los lados, había 4 puertas, y otra que llevaba al _**Sector Tres.**_

-ahora que estas allí, primero revisa que el pasillo este despejado- Yuri se preparó y cargo su arma.

Reviso los lados y solo encontró 8 guardias armados, volvieron a herir a Yuri, pero el siguió.

-listo, sector despejado- comunico mientras se quejaba del dolor.

-bien los experimentos están en las puertas del fondo del pasillo, y al principio del sector- comunico Chris, y Yuri fue primero al del fondo.

Cuando llego a la puerta no vio a ningún guardia armado, solo a un científico.

- _al parecer, algo está usando mucha energía por aquí_ \- pensó Yuri cuando entro a la habitación y escucho muchos aparatos funcionando.

Entro y se acercó al científico, y este último se asustó a pesar de que Yuri no lo apuntaba.

-no te he visto antes- dijo el científico asustado.

-¡CÁLLATE, Y DETÉN EL EXPERIMENTO!-le grita y eso asusto más al científico y este obedeció.

-ya el experimento está detenido- el científico había quitado la energía de los sistemas.

-gracias- Yuri lo iba a dejar tranquilo pero eso iba a ser un problema, así que lo noqueo y lo dejo inconsciente.

Ahora, en la habitación, al fondo había una gran puerta, así que fue hacia allá y vio otra habitación similar a la anterior.

La cual era una habitación más o menos grande, de color blanco y con mucha iluminación, había un escritorio grande donde había 4 computadoras, sobre ella y había una maquina adentro de una vitrina, eso tenía que ser el experimento que tenía que detener.

-¡TÚ IMBÉCIL, APAGA ESA COSA!-le grita al científico el cual en vez de asustarse, se molestó.

-bien niño, deja que te ayude- el científico se fue a una computadora y Yuri lo siguió, después de detener el experimento el científico le grito -¡DEJA ESTA AÉREA AHORA!- molesto a Yuri y lo golpea lo más fuerte que pudo, y lo dejo inconsciente.

-gracias, idiota- sale de esa habitación y vuelve al _**Sector Dos.**_

Ahora a la primera puerta del sector, entro a esa habitación, y era igual a las demás, se acercó al científico el cual se asustó al ver a Yuri.

-¿Qué haces en mi laboratorio?-el científico estaba muerto del miedo.

-cállate, detén el experimento- Yuri ya no tenía paciencia para eso así que le apunto al científico con su arma.

-s…..si, lo apagare- corre hacia una computadora, y lo que había hecho era sonar la alarma -¡SEGURIDAD!-grito el científico y Yuri lo toma del cuello, y lo pone en contra de la pared y apaga la alarma.

-¡IMBÉCIL, CONMIGO NO SE JUEGA, APAGA EL PUTO EXPERIMENTO!-le grita y lo empuja.

El científico con mucho miedo se dirigió a otra computadora.

-listo, he quitado la energía de los sistemas activos- dijo el científico más asustado.

Yuri tenía ganas de matarlo, pero lo tenía prohibido, así que solo lo dejo inconsciente.

-objetivo 3, completado- comunico molesto a Chris.

-ya, cálmate, recuerda que pueden haber estúpidos como ese científico- trata de calmarlo.

-lo sé, bueno acabemos con esto, ahora, hay que ir al siguiente objetivo- Yuri sale de la habitación en la que está.

-sí, debes obtener los experimentos tecnológicos, y calma solo son tres y no debes soportar a nadie-

-genial, ¿y donde están los experimentos?-Yuri se estaba molestando.

-según esta en la segunda puerta del pasillo largo-

-bien, segunda puerta- va hacia allí, y entra y solo ve una habitación sin nada de importancia.

Yuri estaba a punto de hablar con Chris y decir que no había nada, pero empezó a escuchar disparos.

Al principio creyó que le disparaban a él, pero no había nadie, así que empezó a explorar el lugar y vio una plataforma hidráulica que subía y bajaba lentamente, allí escucho mejor los disparos.

El rubio se subió a la plataforma, y ya abajo, y pudo ver un área subterránea, y vio a dos personas abajo, estaban de espaldas y no vieron a Yuri cuando bajo por la plataforma.

Las dos personas estaban de espaldas, y uno de ellos tenía una bata, parecía ser un científico, y el otro era un guardia, y tenía un arma en sus manos, pero era muy grande, parecía ser una especie de metralleta.

-vamos, inténtalo otra vez-escucho la voz del científico, y el guardia le disparo a una diana de tiros

El arma tenía mucha potencia, de un solo tiro del gatillo salió muchas balas, Yuri vio todo eso, y tenía que ser esa arma un experimento, pero sería peligroso acercarse, puede salir muy herido, así que se acercó con cuidado desde atrás.

Tenía que acabar rápidamente con el guardia, así que apunto su Falcon 2 a la cabeza del guardia, y antes del que el científico se diera cuenta Yuri disparo matándolo al instante, eso asusto al científico y se fue a un rincón, y empezó a llorar, estaba muy asustado.

-toma el arma, es uno de los experimentos tecnológicos- comunico Chris a Yuri y obedeció y tomo el arma.

-es muy pesada- se quejó, no podía guardarlo como sus otras armas.

-úsala entonces, solo nos importa que traigas el arma al instituto- dice Chris por el comunicador y Yuri obedeció –ahora, el segundo experimento-

-esta vez, ¿de qué se trata?-Yuri sale de la habitación.

-calma, es una cosa pequeña, según nuestra información, son unas gafas, pero no sé qué hacen que sean muy importantes-

-¿y dónde están?-pregunta Yuri mirando el pasillo largo.

-está en la penúltima habitación del pasillo- Chris corta la comunicación y Yuri corrió hacia esa habitación.

Yuri llego a la habitación y por suerte no había ningun guardia allí, pero lo que si había, era un gran vidrio en medio de la habitación, y ese vidrio estaba por alguna razón, y esa razón era que estaba para proteger unas gafas, de seguro eran las que necesitaba.

El rubio trato de romperlo con un golpe y una patada pero no pudo, debe de estar blindada o algo así, así que llamo a Chris.

-Chris, lo he encontrado, pero está guardado por un vidrio muy fuerte-comunica Yuri.

-¿y no puedes romperlo?-

-no, no puedo-

-inténtalo con el arma nueva-

Yuri cortó la comunicación con Chris y se aleja del vidrio un poco, y apunto el arma, y solamente de tirar del gatillo se había gastado la mitad del arma, y eso había sido suficiente para romper el vidrio.

Yuri tomo las gafas, y para saber que hacia se las puso, y pudo ver un gran brillo verde, que le lastimo un poco los ojos, después entendió que hacia las gafas.

-son de visión nocturna- comunico Yuri molesto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Chris algo confundido.

-por qué me los puse- guardo las gafas y sale de allí.

-perfecto, ahora el ultimo experimento tecnológico- dice Chris, y Yuri sale de la habitación.

-¿y donde esta?-

-está en el _**Sector Cuatro**_ -

-ósea, muy lejos- se queja Yuri.

-solo debes pasar por otros dos sectores, no es mucho-

-para ti es fácil decirlo-

Yuri fue hacia el _**Sector Tres**_ , y mientras se dirigió pudo ver al pequeño robot a su lado, se confundió y más porque se dirigía al _**Sector Cuatro**_ , Yuri siguió caminado y se detuvo cuando vio que el pasillo que llevaba al _**Sector Tres**_ , se detuvo por que el pasillo estaba con rayos laser, era imposible pasar, estaba a punto de comunicarse con Chris, pero noto que el robot no se detenía y se dirigió a los rayos laser, Yuri se quedó cerca, y vio cómo se detenía cerca y en unos segundos los láseres se habían ido, Yuri entendió y aprovecho para pasar los láseres, de la misma forma con los demás.

Cuando termino de pasar los láseres llego al _**Sector Tres**_ , y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un guardia, lastimo a Yuri, pero lo pudo matar con el arma que tenía que llevar al instituto.

Había otra puerta, la abrió y pudo ver una sala amplia donde había sofás, mesas, y plantas para decorar el lugar, y como siempre había guardias en total había 4, no salió lastimado por que los derroto rápidamente con el arma.

El rubio siguió avanzando, cada vez estaba más cerca del doctor Katsuki, mientras avanzaba recibió un comunicado de Chris.

-Yuri, este es el sector de mayor seguridad, el doctor Katsuki debe de estar cerca- comunico Chris.

Llego a una pequeña habitación donde solo había una mesa pequeña, con una computadora, y una puerta la cual estaba cerrada, y ponía _**Sector Cuatro**_ , sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

Yuri saco el conector de datos y empezó la conexión, y buscar el código para abrir la puerta, pero mientras lo hacía escucho un ruido que venía de la puerta de atrás, así que se alejó de la computadora, y apunto a la puerta y cuando se abrió la puerta aparecieron dos guardias, los elimino fácilmente.

-idiotas, yo ya me se todas- se ríe un poco Yuri y siguió con lo suyo.

Finalmente consiguió el código, y pudo abrir la puerta y entrar al _**Sector Cuatro.**_

Yuri bajo rápidamente por una pequeña rampa y abrió una puerta que daba a una habitación muy amplia.

Por desgracia de Yuri, Chris tenía razón había muchos guardias, en total había 7 guardias y fue más difícil, pero no por la cantidad de guardias, sino porque cada uno de ellos tenían la misma arma que tenía Yuri, y era más claro que ellos sabían cómo usarlo mejor, Yuri se escondió detrás de un muro para poder eliminarlos, tardo mucho en hacerlo pero por suerte no salió herido.

-Chris, te odio- se queja Yuri.

-pero si no saliste lastimado, eso es bueno- comento Chris.

-olvídalo, ahora dime, ¿en qué parte está el experimento?-pregunta Yuri observa el lugar y solo había dos puertas.

-bien, supongo que hay dos puertas, la puerta del fondo es donde está el doctor Katsuki, pero todavía no vayas, necesitamos el experimento, el cual está en la puerta a su lado, consigue el experimento y ve con el doctor Katsuki- corta la comunicación y Yuri va por el experimento.

Yuri fue hacia la habitación de la izquierda, ya cuando estaba allí adentro pudo ver un pequeño pasillo, y al final había una vitrina, y adentro de esta podía ver el pequeño objeto, sin duda alguna ese era el experimento tecnológico, pero como era de esperarse no se iba a romper con facilidad, así que Yuri tuvo que utilizar el arma otra vez, esta vez no se rompió con facilidad, pero sí pudo romperlo, debería ser muy importante.

Cuando ya lo rompió lo tomo y lo pudo ver mejor, no sabía que era exactamente, parecía ser un tipo de un aparato que adentro de él tenía un líquido de color verde, quería saber más de eso, pero tenía que salir de allí rápidamente.

-objetivo 4, completado-comunico Yuri y salió de la habitación.

-ve por el doctor Katsuki rápidamente- comunico Chris y Yuri corre hacia la habitación donde se suponía que estaba del doctor.

Pero en el momento en el que Yuri entro a la habitación fue un poco herido, ya que había unas pequeñas metralletas mecánicas las cuales estaba en el techo, eso iba a ser algo difícil de esquivar, y más porque tenía que salir de allí con el doctor Katsuki, y de seguro ese idiota era lento corriendo.

No quedaba de otra, tenía que destruirlos, tenía que ser rápido, y para esa situación usaría la nueva arma.

Abrió la puerta otra vez, y tiro del gatillo del arma para destruir las metralletas, a pesar de que fue herido más de una vez por uno, pero pudo destruirlas, y pudo avanzar.

Después de pasar por el largo pasillo vio la puerta donde decía _**Área Restringida**_ , allí debe estar el doctor Katsuki

Al entrar en esa habitación solo vio, una gran pantalla, no había nada más, ¿Dónde estaba el doctor?

-¿doctor Katsuki?-pregunto Yuri mientras miraba la habitación sin ver a nadie en ella –doctor Katsuki, ¿está aquí?- pregunto el rubio ya cerca de la pantalla.

-pero, ¿es seguro salir?-Yuri escucha la voz de alguien más, pero no había nadie.

-sí, todo está despejado- cuando dejo de hablar, la pantalla se encendió.

La pantalla puso un pequeño letrero que decía _**Cargando**_ , cuando desapareció empezó a verse la imagen de un chico, ese chico, tenía el cabello de color negro, algo corto, usaba unos lentes de color azul, vestía con un suéter con cuello de tortuga de color negro, y también parecía tener rasgos asiáticos.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta Yuri algo confundido.

-soy el doctor Yuuri Katsuki-dijo el chico de la pantalla –sé que estas confundido joven, pero si soy el doctor Katsuki-

-entonces, ¿Dónde está?, tenemos que salir de aquí rápidamente de aquí- se estaba empezando a molestar

-no puedo irme físicamente, soy una inteligencia artificial, no tengo un cuerpo, pero puede llevarse mi programa, y con él me podrá sacar de Eirian Cop – mientras hablaba el doctor Katsuki abajo de la pantalla apareció una pequeña tarjeta azul trasparente –allí están mis datos, es importante cuidarlo mucho –Yuri estaba algo sorprendido pero se acercaba poco a poco hacia la tarjeta.

-joven, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos irnos inmediatamente-

Ese comentario hizo que Yuri se molestara y quito la tarjeta rápidamente, y cuando lo saco, la imagen del doctor Katsuki se había ido.

Yuri estaba a punto de guardar la tarjeta de esta salió un pequeño brillo, y se ese brillo se pudo ver un pequeño holograma del doctor Katsuki.

-bien, vamos-dice el doctor y el holograma desapareció y Yuri salió de la habitación.

-objetivo 5, completado, misión completada- dice Yuri y fue escuchado por Chris.

 _Estatus de Misión: Completada._

 _Estatus de Agente: Activo._

 _Tiempo de Misión: 11:11_

 _Muertos: 40_

 _Precisión: 30.1%_

 _Total de Disparos: 365_

Disp. Cabeza: 51

Disp. Cuerpo: 40

Disp. Miembros: 15

Otros: 2

 _Nueva Información En La Base De Datos._

Dr. Yuuri Katsuki, es una inteligencia artificial creado por Eirian Cop, con énfasis en las habilidades del lenguaje y puede hacer decodificación de códigos de datos. Afortunadamente, tiene moral, y ha adivinado algunos de los planes futuros de Eirian Cop.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: Misión 1 Centra Eirian Cop.

 _ **Tipo de Misión: Extracción.**_

Objetivos de la misión:

Acceder al ascensor del vestíbulo

Reactivar ascensor de las oficinas

Destruir helicóptero de Eirian Cop.

Derrotar a las guard. de Seung.

Encuentro en el helipuerto.

Yuri con el doctor Yuuri Katsuki había llegado otra vez a la central de Eirian Cop, era hora de salir de ese lugar, y Yuri había salido del ascensor, el ruso sabía muy bien que los guardias ya sabían que él estaba allí, tenía que salir rápidamente de ese lugar.

Cuando salió del elevador, el guardia que había golpeado cuando había llegado a los laboratorios, empezó a moverse, y al ver a Yuri, se alarmo así que empezó a gritar.

-¡ACTIVEN LA ALARMA; ÉL ESTÁ AQUÍ!-grita y Yuri al escucharlo lo patea en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente otra vez.

Pero cuando Yuri lo golpeo, las luces del edificio se habían ido, Yuri se confundió hasta se asustó.

-¿Qué demonios?-dice Yuri al notar la falta de luz- demonios, no veo nada-en ese momento el ruso recordó algo.

Recordó el experimento que había obtenido hace unos minutos, así que se puso las gafas de visión nocturna, y poco a poco pudo ver mejor la habitación.

-¿Qué paso Yuri?-pregunto Chris.

-nada, solo quitaron la luz, pero puedo ver-

-si sabes, ¿qué puedes usar las gafas de visión nocturna?-sugiere Chris.

-¿y cómo crees que puedo ver?-dice en un tono de burla.

-bien, ahora sal-contra la comunicación Chris.

Yuri al salir de la habitación del elevador pudo ver a alguien, al parecer era un guardia armado, y ese guardia no lo había notado, así que el ruso aprovecho y le disparo con su Falcon 2 con silenciador, y lo pudo eliminar, entonces entendió que no lo podían ver a él, pero el a ellos sí.

-esto será fácil- sonríe el ruso y sigue avanzando.

El ruso avanzaba por la primera planta, y se encontró con otros 4 guardias armados, y miro la puerta de la entrada del edificio, y pensó que si saldría por allí sería fácil, pero claro, la puerta estaba cerrada, y no podía romperla, si la rompía llamaría la atención.

-sube al helipuerto-comunico Chris que suponía lo que había pasado.

-entendido- gruñe Yuri molesto.

Así que tenía que ir al lugar por el que había llegado.

Se encontró con otros 2 guardias armados, así que subió por un elevador cuando los guardias fueron eliminados.

-objetivo 1, completado- comunica Yuri a Chris.

Yuri subía por el elevador, y mientras subía las luces regresaron, y el ruso se quitó las gafas.

Pero mientras subió, el ascensor se detuvo de forma brusca y lo había hecho entre los pisos 3 y 4.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Yuri tratando de oprimir los botones del ascensor.

-quitaron la energía del elevador- Yuri escucha la voz del doctor Katsuki, así que toma la tarjeta y lo pudo ver

-se ve que no quieren que se vaya- se queja Yuri.

Yuri trato de ver una salida para salir de allí, pensó en la rejilla pero era imposible el elevador se había detenido entre los pisos, no podía acceder a un piso, así que solo hizo lo más razonable.

Abrió las puertas del elevador y pudo ver la parte del suelo del piso 3 y la parte de arriba del piso 4, pensó un poco, y decidió estar en el tercer piso.

Pero cuando intentaba entrar noto que su cuerpo de la parte de la cintura para arriba pudo entrar sin problema, pero su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo no pudo, y noto que no entraba por culpa de su trasero, y eso hizo que se avergonzara.

Saco la tarjeta del doctor Yuuri y su arma y los puso en su mano, y aún así no pudo salir.

-demonios, odio esto- se queja mientras intentaba salir.

-que sused…..- el doctor Yuuri salió y miro como batallaba el ruso.

El ruso miro al holograma y se avergonzó más.

-no mires idiota- toma la tarjeta y quita el holograma.

Seguía tratando salir pero después de unos segundos al fin pudo salir, toma la tarjeta y su arma y los guardo otra vez.

-haces que me vea bien, pero, en las misiones haces que me vea mal- dice el ruso tocándose un poco su trasero.

-listo, ¿ahora qué hago?-pregunto a Chris por el comunicador pero no le respondieron.

-tengo una idea, estoy seguro que va a funcionar- dijo el doctor Katsuki y Yuri le puso atención.

-te escucho-

-puedo hacer que la energía del elevador vuelva, pero necesito una computadora, búscala, no importa cuál sea- dice el doctor Katsuki, y Yuuri empieza a buscar.

Después de unos 3 minutos Yuri pudo encontrar una computadora, y cuando se acercó a ella saco la tarjeta del doctor.

-¿y ahora?-

-introduzca la tarjeta, en ese lugar- dice el holograma y señalaba una pequeña entrada y eso hace.

El rubio cuando puso la tarjeta, ni tardo un minuto y escucho el sonido del elevador, y la tarjeta ya estaba afuera y Yuri la tomo.

-objetivo 2, completado-

Pero mientras Yuri guardaba la tarjeta pudo escuchar un ruido detrás de él, cuando voltio pudo ver que afuera de la edificio estaba volando un helicóptero, y este noto la presencia de Yuri, y este se acercó a él, y el ruso pudo notar unas metralletas, y al verlas, corrió y se escondió y pudo escuchar los disparos.

-¿pero qué es eso?-pregunto Yuri asustado y sorprendido.

-es el helicóptero de Eirian Cop-

-demonios, ¿y no puedes hacer algo para detenerlo?- pregunta Yuri algo desesperado.

-si te subes a él, si-

-eso quiere decir que tengo que destruirlo, ¿pero cómo?, esa cosa es más grande que yo- dijo Yuri mientras pensaba.

-escucha, en la oficina de Seung, está escondida un lanzacohetes, solo tiene una munición, creo que de un disparo lo puedes destruir -

Cuando terminó de hablar Yuri corrió otra vez y más porque el helicóptero lo había visto otra vez, subió por las escaleras rápidamente para ir por el lanzacohetes pero mientras subía a buscarlo, intento comunicarse con Chris, y después de unos intentos pudo comunicarse.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Chris.

-¿van a venir por mí en el lanzadera?-pregunto mientras subía las escaleras y escuchaba las hélices del helicóptero, lo estaba buscando.

-sí, ¿Por qué, que sucede?-pregunta Chris algo confundido.

-hay un helicóptero de Eirian Cop, que está rondando por todo el edificio, me está buscando, no se acerquen- dijo y llego a la planta uno, pero no entra.

-entendido Yuri, esperamos tu comunicado- corta la comunicación y Yuri abre la puerta que daba a la planta donde estaba la oficina de Seung.

Estaba a punto de salir pero escucho las hélices del helicóptero estaba buscando a Yuri.

Si salía, el helicóptero lo iba a herir, pero tenía que ir por el lanzacohetes y destruirlo.

-corre, no es rápido- escucha la voz del doctor Katsuki quien trata de animar al rubio y dice que no le pasara casi nada si corre por el lanzacohetes.

Después de unos segundos se calmó, y corre hacia la oficina de Seung, si escucho el helicóptero pero no lo había herido.

Por suerte la oficina estaba abierta y en el momento en el que el rubio entro se escondió en el escritorio, y pudo ver el lanzacohetes, y si, solo tenía un cohete, y como tenia uno, no debería fallar, así que tenía que apuntar al helicóptero y eso lo tenía que hacer sin moverse mucho, claro lo iban a lastimar, Yuri estaba consciente de eso, pero lo tenía que hacer si quiera salir de allí.

Así que salió del escritorio y vio al helicóptero que estaba en el ventanal de la oficina, y en el momento en el que el helicóptero lo vio, destruyo el vidrio, y mientras el helicóptero lo destruía, cuando lo destruyo Yuri aprovecho para dispararle, y el impacto había sido muy fuerte tanto que Yuri se había tirado hacia atrás, se golpeó un poco pero no importo, porque el helicóptero ya se había destruido.

En el momento en el que fue destruido Yuri soltó un gran suspiro, ya que era un problema menos, era sentir un gran peso de encima.

-objetivo 3, completado-dice Yuri para luego ponerse de pie y dejando el lanzacohetes en su lugar -Chris, ya pueden venir por mí, el helicóptero fue destruido- comunico Yuri saliendo de la oficina.

-perfecto ve al helipuerto- dice Chris cortando la comunicación.

-ya me quiero ir de aquí-

Yuri fue hacia el lugar por el que había entrado, ósea hacia donde estaba el gran ventilador.

Yuri subía por las escaleras y cuando llego a la habitación del ventilador, pudo ver alrededor de 5 guardias armados, y todos eran mujeres, y estaban apuntando a Yuri con escopetas.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco al ver a todas las guardias apuntándolo, y pudo ver que en la puerta que llevaba al helipuerto estaba Seung con una sonrisa burlona.

-nos volvemos a ver niño, pero será la última vez, te estás volviendo una molestia- dice Seung y luego trono los dedos y las guardias empezaron a disparar.

Yuri pudo esconderse en la puerta y cuando quiso disparar las luces habían sido apagadas.

-malditas perras- se molesta Yuri y se puso los lentes de visión nocturna

El ruso antes de entrar les disparo a las guardias de la planta de abajo, y corrió para esconderse de las guardias de arriba.

-no puedo dejar ninguna guardia en pie-se queja mientras cargaba su arma y se asoma un poco y cuando hizo eso, le empezaron a disparar, y mientras cargaban aprovecho para correr y estar más cerca y dispararles, y así pudo tener el perímetro limpio.

-objetivo 4, completado-dice Yuri saliendo y va hacia el helipuerto.

El ruso subió por las rampas del helipuerto y mientras subía empezaba a buscar si veía a la lanzadera, ya quería irse de allí.

Ya arriba espero y saco la tarjeta del doctor Yuuri un momento, y antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar con Yuuri escucho atrás de el una voz.

-¿vas a alguna parte?-cuando escucho la voz apunto su arma y escondió al doctor Katsuki, y pudo ver que la voz era de Seung, quien estaba acompañado de 2 guardias armados, quienes les estaba apuntando.

-¿puedo hacer algo por ti, chino?-dice en forma de burla y eso hizo que Seung se molestara.

-¡DEVUELVE NUESTRA INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL INMEDIATAMENTE!, no sabes lo que estás haciendo-grito Seung.

Cuando Seung le grito Yuri pudo ver que la lanzadera se acercaba.

-claro que lo se, y ahora me voy- dijo Yuri alejándose un poco.

-no te muevas- dijo Seung y Yuri no le hizo caso -¡REGRESA!-le grita y los guardas cargaron sus armas listos para disparar y Yuri se detuvo y miro a Seung a los ojos -podemos llegar a un acuerdo, tú me regresas al doctor Yuuri, y te dejo trabajar conmigo, y te aseguro que no cualquiera puede trabajar conmigo-Seung sonríe un poco y después todos notan la presencia de la lanzadera y se abre la puerta de esta para que Yuri suba.

-lo siento, me gusta cómo me paga Chris- dice Yuri antes de correr hacia la lanzadera y subir en ella, pero antes de que se subirá le disparo a los guardias armados para dejarlos heridos pero no los mato.

Mientras Yuri se iba Seung miraba con odio la lanzadera, Yuri se había ido con el doctor Yuuri, y mientras miraba como se iban, alguien apareció detrás de él.

-debes traer de vuelta la inteligencia artificial, no podemos avanzar sin el- dice la persona detrás de Seung.

-¡YA LO SÉ!- le grita queriéndole darle un golpe pero la persona lo detiene calmando un poco a Seung- también se con quien hablar…. con el Sr. Giacometti-dice el coreano mirando cómo se iba la lanzadera.

Mientras tanto en ella Yuri se tira en el suelo de la lanzadera, quería descansar, y nota que el doctor Yuuri había salido.

-muchas gracias- agradece y el ruso no dijo nada solo aparto la mirada, y se comunicó con Chris.

-objetivo 5, completado, misión completada- comunica Yuri para luego cerrar los ojos, iba a ser un largo viaje hacia el instituto Giacometti, así que decidió dormir.

 _Estatus de Misión: Completada._

 _Estatus de Agente: Activo._

 _Tiempo de Misión: 8:44_

 _Muertos: 25_

 _Precisión: 64.8%_

 _Total de Disparos: 176_

Disp. Cabeza: 18

Disp. Cuerpo: 21

Disp. Miembros: 5

Otros: 1


End file.
